


Redemption

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: A touch of Finn/Rey, Awkward Romance, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo could be Redeemed is he isn't a Jerk, Ben Solo is a Mess, Confusion, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Slow Burn, TFA - Freeform, different ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: What if Rey had gone back to Kylo after they battled in the forest? What is she brought him back to the Millennium Falcon? What if she finds out that she doesn't want to leave his side...Read to find out!
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I played up Ben's injures in this piece. It makes for a better story.

-Rey’s POV-  
I suddenly turned back. 

It was like I couldn’t control myself, I just had to. I walked the direction I was called to, and I was surprised at what I saw. 

Laying there, on the snow, was Kylo Ren. 

He was laying on his side, hand over his face. The blood was very pronounced on the fresh white snow. Snowflakes were falling gently, as they blanketed the forest. There was blood seeping out of his shoulders and side. He didn’t seem to be conscious, the pain must have overwhelmed him. 

Suddenly, Rey wasn’t standing in the forest. She couldn’t see, but she could hear. 

She listened as Kylo fought against the darkness seeping into him, and eventually it overtook him. She must be in his mind. Huh. 

He needed someone to guide him out of his dark ways. 

I could help, I realized with a jolt. 

Just as suddenly as I had been thrown into blackness, I was back in the forest. I knew what I needed to do. I called upon all of my strength, and the Force, and I jumped across the ravine. 

I picked up Kylo. He was heavy, dead weight. I made the jump, surprisingly, back. 

I struggled to walk, stumbling as I went. I slowly, but surely, made my way to Finn. 

When I got there, I looked over to see Chewie landing the Millennium Falcon. 

Chewie ran out, and grabbed Finn. I eventually made my way over to the Millennium Falcon, stumbling the whole way. Chewie said that I probably should hook Kylo up to oxygen, because the oxygen levels decrease while in space. 

I hooked him up to the oxygen. I took off his gloves, and to my embarrassment, his shirt. He does have a nice upper body. Wait, no! Stop it, Rey! 

I tore some of the cloth off of my clothes, so that I could clean the wound. I drenched the rag in water, wrung it out, and started to wipe away the blood. 

After I finished, I gently dabbed at the wounds. I was surprised that he hadn’t woken up yet. 

Chewie had put Finn in a bacta tank while I was bringing Kylo up. I must have taken longer than I thought. 

Finn will have to be in the bacta tank for only a few hours, so that’s good. 

I dug around in a compartment under the beds, and found some bandages. I carefully wrapped them around Kylo’s injuries, but I didn’t have anything to put on his face. 

I left for a little bit to check on Chewie, and to find an ice pack for Kylo’s face. We’re headed for Yavin 4, where the rebel base is. I talked to Chewie, and everything seemed to be running smoothly, so I grabbed the ice pack, and I headed back to Kylo. 

-Kylo’s POV-  
I jolted awake, only to find that I couldn’t see. 

I tried to remember what had happened before I blacked out, fell asleep, I don’t know. 

I remembered it then. 

It hit me like a lighting bolt. I could see Rey standing across the chasm, with a murderous look on her face. She left, and then it all went black.

I remembered that I had been wounded, and I tried to stretch my muscles. I felt spasms of pain all over my body. It was sharper in some places more than others. 

Yep, definitely hurt.

I tried to sit up, but the movement hurt like someone had stabbed a knife into me. I fell back down, gasping. I tried to open my eyes, but I still couldn’t see.

-Rey’s POV-  
I walked back in, just in time to see Kylo moving.

It looked like he had been trying to sit up, but he didn’t get very far. He fell back down, gasping wildly.

I went over to make sure that the oxygen was flowing. It was. I wondered what I should do. 

His eyes were open, and wheeling around wildly, like they couldn’t focus anything. I decided that he probably couldn’t see. 

I carefully set the ice pack on his face, over the right side of his face. 

I need to find some painkillers, I mentally added. 

His hand flew up to his face, touching mine. I thought about what I should say. He probably is hurting. Physically and mentally. 

I rummaged around and found some painkillers. I also grabbed a pillow off of the other bed in the room. I got some water in a glass, and then I sat down on the bed, painkillers in hand. I wasn’t sure how many he would need. 

I carefully propped him up, not too quickly. 

Then I propped the pillows up against the wall, so Kylo could sit.

I put the water to his lips and said, in a low and cracked voice, “Drink.” I didn’t sound like myself. 

I had slipped the pills into the water, and when he was done, I took the cup. I wasn’t really sure what I should do, or say, for that matter. I decided that I should ask some basic questions, and then I would let Chewie take over. 

“Can you see?” His breath quickened for a second, but then it went back to normal. It looked like he was trying to talk, and he couldn’t. Poor guy. Wait, no! This guy is a murder! He doesn’t need your sympathy! Maybe it isn’t his fault, I reminded myself. He’s probably very uncomfortable, me being his enemy and all. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a small, broken voice saying, “No.” It was barely audible. I was still sitting on the bed next to him. 

Suddenly, like someone was shouting at me, I could hear "I wish she’d hold my hand and make this seem like it isn’t a cruel joke. Or nightmare."

I pushed myself out immediately. I must have been in his head. Weirder things have happened. 

I reached out and grabbed his hand. He pulled it away, but then his hand started to move back toward the area where I had first grabbed it, apparently searching. 

I decided that I might as well grab his hand again, but this time I did it gently. I slowly moved my hand towards his, brushing it with my fingers. He grabbed my hand as soon as he could. We sat like this for a while.

I took note of my surroundings. Mostly him. 

His eyes were closed, his breathing slowed. His chest rose and fell, helping me keep track of time. Then, suddenly, he yanked me down. There wasn’t much strength behind it, but it surprised me, so I fell on his chest.

I caught myself right before I smacked into him. His breathing had quickened. 

I slid myself in right next to him. I laid my face on his chest, careful of his injuries. I wrapped my arms around his middle, he put his arm around my back, and the other lay on his chest. 

When I looked up, he was blushing, but content, so I figured I had done my job. He should be asleep quickly. 

I waited until his breathing was slow, and then I looked up at him. His face was peaceful, all the tight-drawn lines smoothed out. 

I acted on impulse; I pressed my lips to his forehead. I wanted to talk to Chewie, go check on Finn, and not to mention go to the bathroom. So I got up, smiling, and headed to the cockpit. 

-Kylo’s POV-  
...Did she just?

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh! Looks like the spark is there. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I have a general idea of where this will go, but let me know if you have anything you want me to add in. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
